Angel's Touch
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: [Comission] Mai didn't recognize the white-haired woman who sauntered out of the hallway—mostly because of the masquerade style mask the employees all wore—but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.


Hello, lovelies! This is a commission for **SangrePika**, who requested some sexy massage time. Enjoy~

**-Angel's Touch-**

Change is a difficult, but a necessary part of life-Angel had learned that first-hand after defecting from NESTS. It still felt strange to take it easy and work on her own schedule rather than at the beck and call of a shadowy superior, but it was a good strange. She'd just finished a soul searching journey of sorts, kicking ass and taking names around the globe, and really seeing the world for the first time. By this point Angel was exhausted and more than a little sore, but above all she missed the thrill of the King of Fighters tournament and the incredible talent it attracted.

Nothing got Angel's blood pumping like a good fight. She poured herself a generous glass of tequila, neat, and went over to the balcony. It overlooked a man-made pond and the breeze that rose off of it made her shiver. With the money she'd won from the tournament, she'd be able to live comfortably for months. The idle thought directed her mind towards the winner of said tournament and what she could be doing with her newfound fame and wealth.

In the year and a half since Mai won the Queen of Fighters title, she had disappeared from the public eye. Mind you, Angel had been keeping tabs on the beautiful brunette, so she knew Mai was at home, resting on her laurels, but she was one of the only warriors to shut down the press and myriad challengers to show up on her doorstep in the tournament's wake.

Which was a shame, really, because their fights had been a lot of fun. A _lot_ of fun. Angel tilted the last dregs of her tequila back, but the burn in her throat did nothing to quell the heat building in other places. She would have loved to get another crack at the Japanese woman—this time as a fellow fighter rather than as an enemy. In another life, they probably could have even been friends.

Angel blinked. Maybe she was more drunk than she realized, but the more she thought about it, the better the notion of making amends and salvaging some sort of relationship seemed. Especially considering the note that their last encounter had ended on...

Besides, she was curious about something Mai had said what felt like forever ago during the tournament.

/"_Ugh...! Blue Mary makes me so mad. I wish I could punch her in her beautiful face."_

_Angel quirked an eyebrow. "That's a weird insult."_

_Mai whirled, her dukes up, and Angel held her hands up to indicate she meant no harm. She'd never been above stabbing someone in the back when their guard was down, but she really was just here for a drink._

_"Oh. It's you."_

_There was something intriguing about how clearly Angel could see the way Mai put up a wall behind dark eyes. She really should be more careful about wearing her heart on her sleeve like that._

_"What did Mary do to you?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"I don't."_

_Mai made a frustrated sound. "Andy's all over her. I don't know what to do."_

_"Beat some sense into him. That's always worked for me in the past." Mai's horrified expression made the Latina snort with laughter. "Okay, so you'd hit her, but not him?"_

_"I love Andy." Yeah, everyone knew that by now._

_"Option two: you beat her at her own game."_

_Mai wrinkled her nose. "I couldn't compete. Mary's got such nice skin and her eyes are the exact shade and clarity of a blue sapphire. And she's got the most amazing legs. I had never understood__ why guys were into them before I met her."_

_"Right... So we're back to option one." Sharp eyes scanned the tournament ladder that had been posted over the bar, zeroing in on two bracketed names. "Looks like it might be your lucky day."_ /

Was it all beautiful women who Mai got all gooey eyed for or was it just Blue Mary? Because Angel was proud of her physique and certainly wasn't above using it to her advantage. The suitcase she had been living out of was still packed...

"To hell with it."

Next stop: Tokyo, Japan.

...

Mai was on her way to her favourite massage parlor in downtown Shibuya when a new boutique caught her eye. Or, more accurately, the dress in the front window with its elaborate pattern and elegant design. The matching shoes were also to die for and she juggled her weight from one foot to another as she checked her watch. Did she have time for this? Just five minutes wouldn't hurt...

Five minutes melted into half an hour; three shopping bags heavier and a couple thousand yen lighter, Mai jogged out of the shop and towards her appointment.

Her destination was an older building, a squat pagoda-like structure that stood out amidst the much more modern buildings in its vicinity. At some point it had been a restaurant and after that a dojo. It had been owned by several distinguished business men, but was now under the ownership of a woman and her family.

Tenshi ni Fureta.

The name was incredibly accurate as the masseuses who worked there were incredibly talented. Every session managed to make the Japanese girl's worries melt away. Their popularity also meant that it was nearly impossible to book a masseuse and she began to regret her shopping decision the moment she saw the line that trailed from the entrance. She got dirty looks as she squeezed by, but then it wasn't her fault they hadn't had the forethought to book ahead.

The receptionist smiled upon seeing her, but then she looked down at her computer. "You're late, Miss Shirinui."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry!"

"I'm not sure I'll be able to reschedule this week."

'Oh no.'

"I can take care of you."

Mai didn't recognize the white-haired woman who sauntered out of the hallway—mostly because of the masquerade style mask the employees all wore—but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She didn't notice the puzzled look the receptionist gave the masseuse as they walked away together.

...

The masseuse led Mai down a dimly lit hallway that smelled faintly of cherry blossoms with a touch of agarwood. It was a calming scent and she already felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The white-haired woman stopped at the end of the hall and she slid open the door to her room. Walking quickly over to a table, she picked up a rolled up cloth.

"You know the drill: undress, wrap yourself up, and lie face down once you disrobe."

Mei nodded then stepped behind the partition and began moving her jeans. At first, she had been a bit self conscious of being nearly nude in front of a stranger, but after a few sessions she felt completely comfortable disrobing and getting up on that table.

"Uh, so...how long have you been here? I've never seen you around before," the kunoichi remarked, struggling to get her jeans off.

"I've been here a few weeks. I take it you're a regular?"

Mai gave a sigh of relief when she finally managed to remove and fold her jeans neatly. Why had she even worn such a tight pair? "You can say that. It definitely helps relax my mind and body."

Meanwhile, the masseuse was carefully preparing a concoction of oils and scents for her client. A little jojoba, some melrose, and a dash of apricot to sweeten the deal. She smiled to herself as she placed the mixture on the heating pad, moving to pull open the warmer and retrieving a couple towels.

"Do you have any trouble spots or kinks you want me to work out?" she called, briefly glancing at the partition.

Mai unhooked her bra, folding it with the rest of her clothes. "Yeah, the nape of my neck is pretty bad actually. That and my lower back; the muscles are really tight and they spasm like crazy."

"Oh, I'll take care of those. You'll be putty in my hands when I'm done with you."

The suggestive tone went right over the young woman's head.

"Mm... Sounds perfect!"

* * *

While firm hands worked along her shoulder blades and spine, Mai's mind wandered pleasantly. The past year after winning the King of Fighters title had really flown by, but these little mental and physical breaks grounded her. It was times like this that she considered what the other women she'd conquered during the competition were up to...

The icy warrior Kula Diamond had set about establishing herself as a "good person" and sometimes Mai saw her at the skating rink on her way downtown. Kula was a little less repressed since leaving NESTS and Mai was surprised by how much she liked the young woman. When she wasn't teaching kids to skate, she was tinkering with Candy Diamond. The android still wasn't quite friendly or approachable, but its disposition was definitely improving. The pair could often be seen during the colder seasons, though Mai wasn't sure where they disappeared to when the season changed.

The Chinese martial artist, Mui Mui, had taken a break from her quest to find gems with mysterious powers and had gone on the eating tour she'd always dreamed of. Starting first in her hometown, she had ran, swam, and hitchhiked her way over to Latin America where she'd discovered a new love of spices.

Blue Mary... A spike of irritation made Mai huff and her masseuse shot her a questioning look. She and _Mary Ryan_ had history. Since being asked to leave the Fatal Fury Team-and therefore be apart from her never-quite-on-again-off-again boyfriend, Andy-she had harbored resentment for the beautiful blonde woman. Over time, they had begun to repair their friendship, but it would be a long time coming before Mai's knee-jerk reaction wasn't to frown.

It helped that Blue Mary was so darn pretty. Mai had a weakness for pretty things. On the other hand that only irked her more. Where did she get off being so perfect? All tan curves and brilliant blue eyes and flaxen hair, she was probably just Andy's type.

Ugh.

Angel, she knew, had kept the momentum of the tournament going and taken to in search of a "worthy opponent."

'I wonder if she ever found one,' Mai mused, chuckling quietly.

"I'm sorry, did that tickle?"

A hand brushed over the side of her breast an apparent second time and Mai tensed. "N-no. I was just thinking."

"Care to share?"

"Not really."

Fingertips drummed along either side of Mai's ribcage and she squirmed. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

The massage resumed, that warm touch travelling along her spine. Mai tensed when it came too close to her buttocks, but then it made a sharp 'u' and returned to a more appropriate position on her lower back. "Sometimes it helps to tell someone when something's bothering you."

Mai sat up on her forearms, though it took her longer than usual to get her muscles to cooperate, and their gazes met. Those talented hands didn't still for a moment, daring to take advantage of her change in position and drawing a lingering line along the curve of Mai's jaw before withdrawing.

Usually the masseuses (or anyone in customer service, really) knew when to back off, but this one was weirdly inquisitive.

Something tugged at the back of Mai's mind-a warning flag-and she forced herself to focus on something other than how her muscles were turning to putty. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

The woman arched an eyebrow. "Sure."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

A smile quirked the corners of full lips. "No, I don't think so."

Maybe she was just imagining things.

Mai settled back down, shrugging off her feeling of unease as best she could. The warm pressure at the base of her neck and shoulders helped. Some time passed and she began to doze off in the tranquil quiet.

"Alright." The white-haired woman gave Mai's shoulder a pat. "Wait just a moment; I'll be right back."

Huh? Well that was strange. Mai watched the woman leave the room, Her eyelids drooped again, the effects of the massage compounded by the scent of the oils.

When she opened her eyes again, the masseuse had returned.

"You look comfortable."

"Mm..."

A throaty chuckle roused the brunette a bit and she looked at the other woman properly. There really was something familiar about her that Mai couldn't place. Maybe it was her physique? She was of average height, but the toned muscles that coiled beneath the form-fitting white outfit she wore suggested combat experience. Her musculature did nothing to subtract from the feminine curves that peeked out of her top, the top button of which was undone. White was quite an unusual hair colour as well and, styled in a pixie cut, it framed the smooth white mask that obscured the top part of her face. The woman placed a glass container down on the table bearing oils, then turned to regard Mai.

"I brought this for you."

A blindfold? Mai's brow furrowed.

"Just trust me, it'll help you feel even better."

After a moment's hesitation, Mai nodded and allowed herself to be blindfolded. With her vision obscured, she was hyper aware of the rustle of the masseuse's clothing and the quiet, wet sound of the oils being rubbed between her palms. The scent of lavender and vanilla reached her nose and she relaxed against the massage table, her nerves tingling with anticipation. Warm, soft palms massaged warm oil into Mai's skin and she bit her lip to keep from moaning happily, arching to meet the lingering touch.

Leave it to the professional to know best... This really did feel _incredible_.

* * *

As a trained assassin, it was easy to slip into the role of someone else. Despite wanting to kick herself for making it impossible to reveal her identity without things quickly getting awkward, Angel was quite enjoying herself. Mai was so damn cute.

The brunette must have been feeling fantastic because she was making soft, pleasurable sounds every time Angel's hands applied pressure. The hushed litany was getting Angel more than a little excited and she had to force an even tone before saying, "Let's try something a little different..."

Mai murmured what may have been an agreement, her limbs pleasantly heavy. She went ramrod stiff when something warm and plush pressed against her shoulders—_two_ somethings that proved to be softer than anything she could have compared them to. Though it was a foreign sensation, the brunette was able to piece two and two together and, sure enough, the woman who was pressed against her back breathed over the shell of her ear and she shivered.

"Let me know if you'd like me to stop."

Mai was silent for a small eternity as she weighed her options. Why was she even considering it? She had her heart set on Andy, but...

/_"Hey, you. I haven't seen you in a while."_

_(Hey. Yeah, sorry.)_

_"Any chance we could get lunch or something?"_

_(Sorry, babe, I'm really busy here.)_

_There were voices in the background, muted music. Mai frowned. Was he out again? "You said you'd come back early..."_

_(I've got to go.)_

_***Click***_/

Mai's heart throbbed painfully. She was so tired of being the girl Andy came back to once he had had his fun. She wanted to be the center of someone's world—to be doted upon and taken care of much like she was today. It was time _she_ had some fun and wouldn't it be fitting that she have it with a beautiful woman?

Mai twisted, her lips finding the other woman's and she released a soft sound of surprise once they parted. Full lips had a lingering sweetness that made her tongue flick out over her own lips instinctively-as if to capture the taste.

"You, uh, taste really good."

The woman chuckled. "It's called cajeta. It's a type of dulce de leche they make in my hometown." Had there always been that Latin American lilt to her voice? If there hadn't been it was far more evident now, when she was practically purring. "Would you like some more?"

Mai nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Roll over."

She did so with some hesitance, a blush spreading from her cheeks to the base of her neck as she exposed her breasts to the other woman's gaze. The soft pressure of lips combined with the sweetness of the dessert made Mai's head swim pleasantly. She looped her arms around Angel's neck, pulling the taller woman's body flush against hers, and gasped. "Oh..."

Breast to breast like this felt better than she could have imagined. Mai mewled, moving against the warm form above hers, and little jolts of pleasure zipped through her every time their erect nipples came into direct contact. Angel added a bit of massage oil to the equation and it felt better still, the slide of slick skin against slick skin making a wet sound in the otherwise quiet room. Mai's thighs parted to allow Angel to move between them and they moved together in earnest.

Mai felt the table shift as the woman above her braced her forearms on either side of her head. Then, warm weight settled on her face and Mai reached up, her hands coming into contact with soft, malleable flesh. Without hesitation she began to knead Angel's breasts, nuzzling and nipping as she did so. The woman smelled really, really good. Or maybe it was the room? Either way, Mai made happy little grunts as she lavished attention on full breasts and Angel made sure the young woman knew her efforts were appreciated with throaty moans.

"Good girl," the woman cooed, running her fingers through dark tresses.

Mai wrapped her lips around a pert nipple and flicked her tongue against the sensitive bud, earning a particularly loud moan when she pursed her lips and applied suction.

"You can.. Mm... Be a little rough."

Mai didn't need to be told twice. She raked her teeth over the erect nub in her mouth and tugged its twin between her fingers.

Angel groaned. "Just like that..."

A thigh pressed against the junction of Mai's thighs, providing sweet friction, and her hips moved of their own accord. Her focus wavered further when long fingers tweaked pebbled pink peaks and she redoubled her efforts to kiss and nip every inch of pale swells.

When Angel sat up, moving her breasts out of the Japanese woman's reach, Mai made a disappointed sound. The Latina had to laugh, glad the woman couldn't see the way her chest heaved. She had nearly reached orgasm simply from Mai's careful attention and she refused to be first. Angel leaned in and kissed Mai again, part of her still surprised by just how much she enjoyed doing so.

This time, when they parted, Iingering kisses made their way lower, seemingly without rhyme or reason. Her shoulder, her ribs, her collar, her sternum, her navel, the underside of her breast... Mai tensed, uncertain of where the next kiss would fall. When the woman rose, Mai released a disappointed whimper that melted into a moan when full lips planted a firm kiss on her hip bone. A tingle of anticipation shot along Mai's spine as the loin cloth she wore to preserve her modesty was lifted and the first touch of warm breath to her nether region made her spread her legs wider in silent askance.

She wanted this. Badly.

Mai felt the smile that curved full lips against the inside of her thigh. She didn't get a chance to ask, her mind wiped utterly blank by a kiss-Angel's lips against her southern ones. The woman lost no time familiarizing herself with the spots that drove Mai mad with pleasure and soon her inner muscles spasmed with the desire for release. Mai had never felt something quite so intense as the talented tongue that wreaked havoc on the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. She was caught between the simultaneous desire to prolong the sensation and end it, her hypersensitivity making cunnilingus almost unbearable, but strong hands held her thighs open, the nails of which dug into her skin.

When she came, Mai cried out hoarsely, her eyes rolling back in her head. Pleasure made her muscles bunch mightily, undoing all the good the massage prior had done, and she arched up off of the table. Angel petted her hair and pressed kisses to her heaving chest as she came down from her high.

"Mm.. That was-"

"You're not finished already, are you?" Long fingers teased at Mai's entrance, slicking wetness along her labia.

"W-wait!" Though her sex ached and her hips twitched to meet the palm that cupped sensitive flesh, Mai was determined. "No fingers, please. I've never..."

"You're a virgin?" There was a touch of incredulity to the question and Mai's face grew hot.

Was it stupid to keep holding out for Andy? Absolutely.

"No. Just... Please?"

Was she still going to try? Without a doubt.

The other woman sighed softly, and Mai was afraid she'd leave, but then strong hands gripped her thighs and began to reposition her. Before Mai even had an inkling of what her partner was trying to do, something hot and wet pressed against her sex and she released a half appreciative moan, half startled gasp.

"There are plenty of other ways for two women to have fun," the white haired woman purred.

Mai could only grab at the long limbs entangled with hers, grinding her pussy against Angel's. She hadn't realized how aroused her partner was until now, their juices lubricating the back and forth movement of their sexes. Mai was close, the feel of another body so intimately entwined with hers making her bite her lip and move in earnest. Her partner hadn't reached release just yet, however, and she put her all into making the woman come before she did. She felt her way along Angel's spine to grasp the full globes of her ass, prying then apart and teasing her fingers along the puckered entrance of the Latina's anus.

Angel released a particularly loud moan, her hips jerking, and sealed their lips together, the kiss sloppy and uncoordinated in their lustful haze. They came together and collapsed into a pile of limbs, panting. The room was silent for a few moments while they recovered, basking in the afterglow.

"_Damn_..." Mai breathed.

"Mm..."

Mai grasped at the blindfold, tugging—

"Don't."

Mai lowered her hands obediently, though curiosity burned at the back of her mind. Sleepiness made her limbs heavy and she cuddled into her lover. Angel smiled wistfully when the timer went off, signalling that their time together had drawn to a close. Angel slid her mask back into place and, with a gentle touch, encouraged Mai to get up and get dressed.

While the girl washed up, Angel exited the room, intent on leaving the establishment through the same window she had entered it earlier that morning. They'd see each other again soon—she just knew it. Maybe then she'd tell Mai who she really was.

Maybe.


End file.
